Obscurity: Guess Who?
by Bright Eyes Illusionist
Summary: I'm doing a 100 theme challenge with a twist. I'm not going to tell you who the story is about specifically. You get to guess. There might be a few that I tell you, but they will be few and far between. So enjoy guessing and enjoy reading! :D Themes will vary over each story but the rating will never go over T.
1. Sacrifice: 57

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

The chains on his hands and ankles clinked together with each step he took. White fabric swirled around his ankles and wrapped up his torso to fall over his shoulders, sweeping into a long cape held behind him by a young brother and sister. He stepped calmly up the Pyramid's steps, following a long line of priests.

At the base of the Pyramid lined row after row of kneeling people. They all stared up at the procession, waiting in the dim light of the pre-dawn. The first priest ascended to the top of the Pyramid and held his arms out to the people, his actions illuminated by the two large fires set on pedestals at the edge of the platform. The civilians cheered as the rest of the procession completed the climb. The boy in white was led to the front of the of the group and presented to the crowd. The cheers increased in volume.

He stood straight, facing the East, waiting for the first ray of the dawn to pierce over the distant mountains.

The head priest stood behind him, shouting in a language he didn't understand. Tears fell down his face as he tried to remain emotionless. The two children that had been carrying his train let it drop to flow around him and stepped back. Two priests moved to his sides and grasped the chains attached to his wrists, puling on them until he was kneeling. Another priest carried a large, golden bowl and placed it gently in front of him.

He continued to stare at the horizon. The priest's voice grew in volume and the others joined him in chanting. The people's cheers grew louder as the first beam of sunlight pierced the dark and lit on the Pyramid, reflecting off of the gold set into the stone. The priest brought out a gold knife and let it catch the light.

With a final cry the priest brought the knife down. His last sight was his own blood pouring into the cold bowl as he heard the people roar their approval.

* * *

**Yeah. I'm kind of morbid. :) I enjoyed writing this though. Any guesses on who the sacrifice is? I made it very vague for a reason. Anyway tell me what you think. I mostly wrote this as a writing exercise to get rid of my writers block.**


	2. Test: 77

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

He breathed heavily, his sword hanging loosely from his hand. Blood dripped slowly from the blade, staining the ground red.

He had no regrets about killing the man. He had hurt his brother and challenged him. It was his right to defend both of them. This was the moment he had trained for. The moment he had dreamed of. The moment he had worked for years towards.

And all he could do was try not to throw up.

He turned away from the body, holding his head straight and not seeing anything. His vision blurred slightly and the cheering of the crowd drowned in the roaring that filled his ears.

He had deserved it.

He had gone through the training to become a knight to be able to protect himself and his family, but this was just too much.

He had never killed before.

He felt someone hugging him and another person slapping him on the back. The roaring faded slightly and he could hear the cheers again. The congratulations and compliments from people he had known his whole life. Somehow he was able to thank them and accept their thanks gratefully before making his way out of the arena.

The man who had hurt his brother, challenged his right to be a warrior, and tried to kill him lay behind him.

He was also his father.

He felt dizzy and shook his head to try and clear it. Looking down he could see a small cut on his upper arm and another on his leg. They oozed blood slowly, leaking his life out into the air.

A servant came up next to him and ushered him quickly to a tent prepared to help him clean up. His armor was removed quickly, his wounds cleaned and bandaged. Another servant brought his armor back, polished and shining again.

He took a deep breath and stepped back out to the crowd. The cheers increased in volume as he walked to the center of the arena once more. The blood had been cleaned away and the body was no where to be seen.

He knelt in front of the crowd and waited. After a long, and mostly pointless, speech she felt a weight fall onto his forehead. He took a deep breath and stood. The crowd roared their approval.

"Long live the King! Long live the King!"

* * *

**Another obscure drabble/ one-shot. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I think it's a little more obvious who I wrote about this time, so any guesses?**

**I decided just to post all my 100 theme stuff here. I'm just writing to get rid of my writers block and improve my writing style and form right now. I could actually use some good constructive criticism and if you want to pick a number I'll use it for my next story. I'm just asking people to pick random numbers for me right now so I have to write on the spot. It's helping a lot so if you want to pick one for me I'd be glad to use it and I'll be sure to cite you on the chapter I post it. :)**


	3. Insanity: 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

He the edge of the sink hard, his fingernails bending against the porcelain with the force of his grip. Pain rippled through his head again and he closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to look in the mirror and see his reflection.

He knew what would be looking back at him. It was always there, but no one else could see it.

He'd tried to talk to people about it, but he could never describe it accurately. He could never allow himself to get close to anyone. Bad things happened to them, and it was his fault.

It was always his fault.

He couldn't think clearly anymore. At times it felt like he was a spectator in his own body, like someone else was making him do things.

He couldn't always remember everything he'd done, but he had flashes. Screams, pale faces full of terror, and things that weren't his kept appearing in his room.

He was terrified. What was happening?

He finally looked up into the mirror. His reflection didn't tell him anything. Sweat dripped down his cheek and into the sink. He licked his lips, tasting salt, and smiled bitterly.

He turned on the cold water and splashed his face with it, washing away the sweat. His headache was fading again. He'd had it for months now, some times were worse than others. He dried his face with a washcloth and turned away.

Laughter that was not his own echoed in his head as he walked back into his room.

* * *

**Well this was fun to write! :D Anyway: Guess Who!?**


	4. Hero: 68

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

He looked down, a silent tear pouring down his face. He'd never meant for this to happen. He'd just been doing what he'd been ordered to.

He'd been protecting them.

There was nothing he could do now. He could only watch the tears fall down his wife's face. He reached out to hold her hands, only to have his fingers pass right through hers.

His intangible tears once again fell down his face, only to fall directly through the floor.

The battle had been swift. They had won. He'd stayed around long enough to make sure of that, even if he couldn't do anything more to help. He'd watched his companions fall until their group had fallen back to the river. They had made their stand there. His brother had taken control of the soldiers then. He had led them to victory.

Now he watched him comfort his wife in the way he couldn't anymore.

As he watched her tears fall in streams down her face his brother reached out a hand to wipe them away and held her hands like he couldn't. He sighed and a sad smile graced his features.

"Take care of her."

* * *

**This one is short, but fun to write. The challenge for me was to write it in just the duration of a song. So if it's a little unpolished that's why.**

**So Guess Who?**


	5. Abandoned: 38

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**This chapter is rated T**

* * *

He smelled. He knew he smelled, even though he couldn't smell it anymore.

Whenever someone walked past their nose would wrinkle and they would turn to look at him, disgust filling their features. Then they turned from him and pretend they hadn't seen anything. Like he was just a piece of trash on the side of the road.

He was sick of it.

He didn't understand why people wouldn't help him. He was alone and barely was surviving by eating out of the trash. Slimy, half rotted food that more often than not made a reappearance a few minutes later.

His stomach growled and he groaned, folding his arms across his belly to try and lessen the pain. He could feel his ribs under his hands, his skin barely covering them anymore. He tried to stand up, but his legs collapsed under him, dumping him back onto the street. He lay down where he sat. He couldn't even hold his own weight anymore.

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the gnawing pain in his belly. He took a deep breath, then coughed as a cloud of dust flew into his face. He sat up quickly, wiping at his eyes to clear them. When he looked up he spotted a tall figure.

"I don't understand why we allow filth like this in the city. They should be swept away like the refuse they lie in."

The boy glared up at the man. He didn't have much, not even his pride anymore, but he didn't like being called trash. He hadn't always been this way.

The man glared back at him then laughed. "Pathetic." He started walking away and turned down a narrow alley. The boy followed, anger fueling his body. He took out his only possession, a small knife, and hid it with his hand.

"Hey!"

The man turned, glaring at the boy once again. "What do you want, brat?"

"I want an apology. And a dinner."

Laughter echoed off the buildings. "Well you're not going to get it here. Go back to dying. Rid the world of yourself, you'll be doing us all a favor."

The boy flew at him, knife held firmly in his outstretched hands. The man didn't have time to react. It plunged into his neck and he fell as his blood soaked the ground.

"I'm not filth. Thanks for dinner." The boy took the man's purse and turned. People wouldn't help him. They never would. He'd been kicked one too many times. Now he would bite back.

* * *

**Yeah... This one is a bit dark. I seem to be having quite a few of those... sorry about that. :) **

**The number and character on this one was chosen by Getsunohimesama. **

**Anyway... Guess Who?**


	6. Standing Still: 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Warning: Character Death**

* * *

Standing Still

100 Theme Challenge 42

He sat quietly behind the bushes, holding the bungle to his chest. He breathed heavily, trying to keep quiet. The rest of his team was gone, killed or taken already. Everyone was gone, except for the small boy quivering next to him. He sighed heavily and looked down at the bundle and at the boy. They would never survive if they were found. The enemy was near and he was out of ammunition.

He heard footsteps closing in. In a desperate gambit he placed the bundle gently in the boy's arms and lunged away from the bush and towards the river, trying to dive in and escape. Voices cried out behind him and he knew they had found him. He tried to run faster, but as he heard a crack behind him and felt a ripping pain in his leg he knew it was hopeless. They had him now.

He was dragged back to their camp, strange words ringing in his ears. They wrapped his leg tightly, cleaning it quickly before he was loaded into a truck with a few other bound prisoners. A few members of his team were there as well. All the prisoners had one thing in common. Their eyes were dull and lifeless.

The ride was long and every bump in the road jarred his leg and caused him to grit his teeth to keep from crying out.

When the truck finally stopped he and the others were pulled roughly from the truck and lined up. His leg could barely hold his weight. One by one they were pulled from the line. Some were shot right in front of the line, and others were dragged into the building. Screams were heard almost immediately after they entered.

He swallowed and thought back to the tiny bundle and the small boy. If they survived it was worth it. A small commotion sounded behind the line and he turned. In horror he saw the boy, the bundle held closely to his chest, being dragged from a different truck and thrown in front of the line.

The one in charged barked a loud order and the others stood in a tight circle around the line. Another order was shouted and a few of them stood to the side, to allow a few men holding back massive dogs to enter the ring. He looked down at the boy and his burden as the dogs were released. The boy turned his tear stained face to look at him. He took a step forward, but was pulled back as one of the dogs grabbed his ankle and dragged him to the ground. The bundle dropped to the ground, unwrapping and revealing a tiny baby that screamed with indignity.

Their screams echoed around the compound. He tried to run to them. To help. To pull the dogs off of them before they were torn apart. Soldiers quickly held him back and held a gun to his head. He struggled and tried to pry them off but other soldiers shoved their guns in his face as well. One shoved a fist into the wound in his leg and he held back a scream. His leg collapsed under him and the soldiers had to hold him up, holding his face so he had to stare at the horrifying scene before him. He couldn't do anything but stand there as the dogs completed their task.

It was over quickly, the screams dying into echoes. Tears streaked down his face and he collapsed to his knees. He stared at the bloody puddles and scraps of fabric on the ground. Everything else was dragged away or consumed. The dogs must have been starving.

The soldiers screamed into his face, pulling him to the ground.

He didn't care anymore.

He didn't move as the soldiers forced him to kneel and face his comrades. His eyes were as dead as theirs. They had each had one task, and they had failed. They had all failed. And now it was over.

He didn't even close his eyes as he heard them readying the gun. Time stood still for that last second.

Bang.

* * *

**Sorry.**

**This one's a little intense. **

**So guess who?**

**And if you want to pick a number and give me a challenge let me know in a PM or a Review.**


End file.
